


Skull and His Hoard

by Gothickprincess



Series: Bonus from For The Last Time I'm Not Your Wife! [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alchemist Verde, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Cock Warming, Dragon Skull, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gladiator Fon, Hunter Colonnello, Hunter Lal, Knight Harry, M/M, Multi, Skull's a bottom bitch, Wizard Viper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 03:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18421776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothickprincess/pseuds/Gothickprincess
Summary: Reborn is sent from his Kingdom Vongola to slay an evil dragon terrorizing the nearby village....At least that's what he thought he was here for?





	Skull and His Hoard

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wishdead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wishdead/gifts).



Reborn headed towards the nearby village. His armor shining under the burning sun as his charming face was left free to bask in the afternoon shine. His unusually curly sideburns and darker than black eyes showed anyone who passed him that he was the legendary knight. The greatest knight who ever lived serving the Vongola Kingdom. Recently there have been reports of a wild Dragon on the loose near the small village of Giglio Nero and he was tasked to take care of the issue. Having had already killed over thirty dragons he agreed to find them both thrilling but tiring. Seriously after so many times its slowly loses its charms and he now resorts to playing with them before killing them off.

 

“Another dragon, I’m starting to think that they might be coming for you Leon,” Reborn said towards his trusty companion, an enchanted sword that can change into a chameleon when he feels like it. Sometimes he’ll also turn into other items if he feels like it or gets food in return by Reborn.

 

They continue on together going deeper into the forest and listening to the forest background noises. The wind was calm today with a few clouds near the sun. The birds chirped and flew by Reborns head as the tall oak trees cast shade for the weary traveler. As they continue further in they came by the trademark stone bridge to cross. Pulling lightly on the reins Reborn forced his horse to stop.

 

Swinging his leg to the side he got off his horse and went to check around the bridge for any hidden traps.

 

After that one time going into the Varia Kingdom Reborn always make sure to check beforehand. He still has a scar on his shoulder by that damn prince.

 

“The things I do for that idiot prince,” Reborn said signing in annoyance.

 

The only reason he had come was because of his idiot student Tsuna who he trained to take the throne. Now that Tsuna is older and has already taken the crown Tsuna has given him a home in Vongola. Reborn has always been a traveler by heart so he has never thought to settled down. Even now that he has a permanent home, he still wishes for the world and waits for the thrill of chaos and adventure. Seeing the opportunity Reborn snatched the mission to feel his blood thrum in his veins and feel his muscle scream in excitement.

 

Turning back towards his horse he went to grab the rein to walk it across the bridge. Suddenly the hairs in the back of his nap stood at full attention making his shoulder tense. Quickly turning around he took in the now quiet forest surrounding. No bird of animal was making any sound sending alarm bells in his head. Quickly he snatched Leon from his head and felt him turn back into his original form, a long sword. 

 

Looking wearily around he tried to spot anything strange amongst the forest. A small shuffle is heard for the nearby bush making Reborn focus onto it. Reborn slowly stalk towards the bush his sword on his side as he got ready to defend himself. Shoving his sword forward into the bush a stray rabbit sprinted out running back towards the forest grounds.  Letting out a small sigh he began to relax.

 

A moist air hit his back freezing him in his stance.

 

In a split second, he twisted his body around while launching himself away from the bridge. A deafening roar is heard through the forest floor send the other animals scurrying away. A large dark purple dragon stood over Reborns body over two to three meters tall its wings were folded in as it lunges a claw out towards Reborn. 

 

Reborn swore as he dodges the coming attack. Tumbling to his side he grips Leon sword and swung it towards the dragon's claw slashing a long gash across its hand. It let out an ear piercing shriek as it reels back and swings its tail towards Reborn. Reborn jumped up trying to dodge the dragon’s attack, Reborn twisted his body around as he jumps onto the treetops and tried to swing his sword again. 

 

He blinked at his empty hand and saw Leon sword being held in the tail of the purple dragon.

 

Letting out a curse at the inconvenience he pushed forward and launch himself onto the dragon's body to try and grab his sword once more.  The dragon roar as it flapped its wings forcing Reborn to grip onto the flying dragon. 

 

Now over a few hundred feet from the floor, he had finally made it towards the tail and went to reach his sword. 

 

The wind was blowing to hard for Reborn to see clearly as he reached for his sword. Meanwhile, he could see that they were getting farther and farther away from the forest and going into the mountains.

 

Leon was just near his grasp and he was so close to just saying fuck it when the dragon flicked its tail send both Reborn and Leon sword into the mouth of the mountain. 

 

Hurling into the abyss below Reborn reached out towards Leon to make it turn into anything to make sure he doesn’t end up as splattering in the floor below. 

 

Reborn is surprised as he feels a giant leaf underneath him slowly slowing down his fall as more and more leaves are felt as he descends towards the floors below. Finally, he stops falling and slides down onto a plush giant pillow.

 

Laying there stun Reborn stares upwards seeing the dragon go another way, looking around it looked more like a dormant volcano as the giant hole in the center shows the sky clear as a day. Feeling the sun rays hit his face he slowly stood up from the plush pillow, there was shade as the sun was mostly covered by the giant leaves.

 

“Oh my, it seems we have another friend.”

 

Quickly turning to his side he spotted a figure coming closer towards him. From the shadows, an Asian man is shown wearing Chinese garments while his sleeves cover his hands. He had black hair that was in a long tail braid as he continued smiling towards me.

 

“Hello my name is Fon, you probably have a few questions huh? Please follow me and we’ll be able to explain everything to you as we go.” Fon said while turning away from Reborn and heading back towards the hidden passage. Reborn shuffled out of the plush pillow and followed the stranger while Leon transforms back into a chameleon. 

 

The passage was amazing lit up by rare light stone giving it a dreamy look as Reborn continued to follow the stranger.

 

“You were called to save the village from the dragon yes? I was too, a few months ago I got sent to save the village from the dangerous dragon when I too was grabbed and thrown into his lair. Turns out they’re a few more people here by the same predicament.” Fon slowed down as we got near a room.

 

“ Our first person being a great wizard sent from the Varia,” Peering inside Reborn spotted a….man? Women? A wizard in a dark cloak counting a pile of golden coins. “ This is Viper, they also take care of the dragon's hoard.”

 

“Mou, that idiot doesn’t know what is valuable even if it hit him in the face!” Viper snared out while writing down the new total as they then grab another pile and started the whole process again.

 

“Well you know if you need help you could wait until he comes back-”

 

Reborn and Fon duck as Viper swung a glass vase making it shatter against the cave walls.

 

Quickly they both left the angry wizard as they came to another room. Looking inside the room was filled with a bunch of potions and items. In the middle stood an elf man with dark green hair and cover in satin robe. Possibly an alchemist.

 

“This is Verde our dear Alchemist, Verde says hi,” Fon said while Verde glare at them. His long pointed ears twitch in annoyance as he added some dragon scales into his potion. In seconds the room was filled with a pink powder as they all step back from the blow.

 

Verde scrambled out coughing and hacking while patting down his clothes and hair. Reborn sign and pat his own hair as he backed away from the room. 

 

“This is why I tell you all to knock before entering.”

 

“But we were not  _ inside _ the room.”

 

“....Who are you?” Verde said ignoring Fon for now. Fon just chuckled as Reborn too found the whole situation amusing.

 

“I’m Reborn the newest victim.”

 

“Ah, He got you too? Went to save the village?”

 

“Yup.”

 

“Hm, Wait until he gets back, he’ll tell you everything.” And with that Verde walked back inside the room and tried to redo his experiment.

 

Fon and Reborn keep walking as Reborn grew curious about who they were talking about.

 

“...Who is He? Who should I talk to?” Reborn asked fully curious about the master of this amazing cave filled with interesting people and interesting materials. 

 

“That will be answered soon, please be patient.”

 

With that, they were put back into peaceful silence as they continued walking further in. As they walked deeper in the cave a light is shown in front and the sound of running water is heard and along with it the sounds of two people bicker is heard as well.

 

“Lal~ Please I promise I won’t do it again!”

 

“SHUT UP COLONELLO!”

 

A yelp is heard as they go inside and shows a very magical looking room. The ceiling is high and filled with light rocks of different colors while the corner edge had a waterfall that fell in a gentle stream. In the middle stood two people. One was a woman with dark blue hair and was glaring down at the kneeling man who had blonde hair and blue eyes. Both of them wore the same armor from the COMSUBIN Kingdom.

 

“Colonello what did you do now?”

 

“Fon! Tell Lal to let me use the water cannon! I only hit the ceiling once!” Colonello said while coming up towards Fon. Reborn watching in amusement as Colonello smashed into the shallow water having been kicked by ‘Lal’.

 

“How many times do I have to tell you that when you don’t have control then you don’t use the cannon!” Lal snared out while putting more pressure into her foot making Colonello wheeze.

 

Bubbles came out as Colonello was walked over by Lal. Once off Lal walked in front of Fon and nodded her head towards Reborn. Reborn nodded back as he smirked when Colonello shook his hair frantically.

 

“Lal~”

 

“QUIET!”

 

Colonello sulked as a poof appeared and two dog ears are shown on top of his head. Getting up it was shown that he had a golden tail as well as curled up between his legs.

 

‘Aha half-beast.’

 

“Reborn this is Lal Mirch and Colonello the usual hunters for the group and they also make sure that no one gets in unexpectedly.”

 

“Oh? So the puppy can play fetch as well?” Reborn asks mockingly, Colonello growled lowly in the back of his throat getting near the three. A quick glare from Lal made him back down and huffed in anger.

 

“Going back on track. Fon, is this the newest victim?”

 

“Yes I’m afraid so, Skull should be coming back soon,” Fon said while heading back inside the passage. The four made it through to a large room filled with furniture and a fireplace. On the high ceiling, there was an open roof with large leafs protecting it from being seen.

 

“Who’s Skull?”

 

“He’s-”

 

“I’m back! Sorry I had to bandage my hand!”

 

The hurried footstep is heard as the rest of the people gathered around waiting for the last voice to enter. Reborn waited with bated breath wanting to see this Skull person.

 

A young man pops out wearing no shirt with mesmerizing tattoos over his chest and leather pants that looks like its made by dragons scales. He had wild purple hair and purple eyeshadow with purple eyes that had his slit pupils pop out and purple lipstick enhancing his pouting lips.

 

“Mou! I keep telling you to be careful! I’ll charge you five thousand more pounds!” Viper said while yanking on Skulls hand and mumbling a healing carnation. Reborn watched stunned as the rest gathered around Skull fretting over him. Skull just blushed and laugh trying to calm down the rest.

 

“That is Skull, the master of the mountains and the so-called ‘dangerous’ dragon”

 

“W-What?”

 

Reborn watched as Skull nuzzled Vipers neck affectionately and kissed Colonello cheek making him grin back. Skull looked around and headed towards Fon and Reborn. Fon step forward and gave Skull a quick peck on the lips before pulling back and holding Skulls waist in his arms.

 

“Hello, I’m Skull!”

 

Reborn froze not sure what to make of the whole situation. First, he thought he was going to be killed by a dragon then get shown around by the others who are apparently Skulls harem? Right now he is unsure of what to make of the whole situation.

 

“.....Explain. Please.”

 

And so Skull explained how he is a dragon shifter being able to change from human to dragon on a whim. Seeing this the Village chief Byakuran wanted his blood so he too can become a dragon. Fearing for the worse Skull ran back and hid in the mountains, not too sure what to do he began to gather help to defeat Byakuran. Viper was the first one then Verde then Fon and then the two Lal and Colonello came together. Slowly Skull had been gathering warriors sent by him in disguise of asking to save the village from the dragon.

 

Knowing all of this Reborn is still confused about how they all seem to gravitate towards Skull. Skull blushed bright red when asked and the rest explain how after being with Skull for months on end they slowly fell for the dorky dragon shifter and soon they all agreed to share him

 

Skull buries his head into Verde's shoulder face visibly red.

 

“Now that you’re here, will you help us take down Byakuya?” Fon asked as the other gathered around with maps and info being laid out on the table. All of them look at the newest champion Hoping that with him they’ll finally have enough force to bring down Byakuran and his group. Don’t get them wrong Byakuran alone is not much of a threat, but the minions he had acquired over the months have become too much and now they are prepared to strike. Before there was a half and half chance of it failing, but with reborn here, the scale will tip in their favor.

 

“....I’m in.”

 

So Reborn and the gang gets ready for the upcoming battle. In the few weeks that lead up to the big fight, Reborn has slowly begun to fall for the charming shifter. A man who not only promises a home to return to but encourages him to explore and will tag along with him makes him a damn near perfect match for the chaotic man. The downside of it all is having to share him with the rest and being able to not only HEAR them having sex but being forced to only be allowed small kiss and nuzzles from the dragon. 

 

“If you really wish to become one with Skull, you’ll have to wait until his heat cycle hits that is the perfect time to have your first time.”

 

Short summary Reborn pouted throughout the whole adventure to the village and with the seven they took down Byakuran down once and for all and returning the village for what it once was. Word spread around of their great battle and soon they were labeled as the Arcobaleno, the strongest of the generation. Reborn continued to travel but now had others tagging along making not one mission ever boring with all their own unique quirk. Tsuna gave him his blessing to freely travel happily to see his tutor so happy. 

 

Though Tsuna also screamed in horror when he spotted a smiling Hibari, seriously they look scarily similar. Reborn never told him how they are actually related, but that's for another time.

  
  


Reborn let out a small grunt feeling sluggish in the morning but also very….excitable. He blinked his eyes open looking around the darkened room, reaching towards the back of his head he felt the smooth cave wall and with that soft lights shone through from the light stones. Still, the issue remained, what had woken him up?

 

Shifting his hips around he let out a low moan when he finally realized that his lower body part was firmly resting inside warm velvet. Lifting the sheets he spotted a mop of purple hai resting on his naval, a soft hum escapes Skulls mouth traveling down Reborns erection making him twitch his hips forward. Skull twist his head around, Reborn’s dick still inside his mouth and looks at Reborn with a lust filled eyes.

 

Skull sucks harshing on Reborns dick making Reborn buckle forwards while cursing out at the dragon shifter. Just as quickly he lets go of Reborns dick and begins to climb up on Reborn swaying his hips just right, while his usually hidden wings expand behind his back casting a shadow over Reborns form. Now firming sitting on Reborns lap, naked as far as Reborn is able to feel, He peers down at Reborn his eyes practically glowing.

 

“R-Reborn...I want...Reborn~”

 

Skull rolled his hips forward making Reborn jump at the action. Why is Skull acting like this? Like such an alluring creature? It’s almost like…. Oh...

 

“...You’re in heat.”

 

“Bingo~”

 

“Well...I waited this long.”

 

Reborn lungs forward forcing Skull down and proceed to devour the offerings given to him.

 

Too bad no one told him how Dragons heat lasts for two weeks and that's the reason for a harem in the first place. Though this is Reborns initiation week, so says Fon, Lal disagrees and Colonello just laughs.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes some smut towards the end, Yes Reborn taps out after the second day.
> 
> Kudos and Comments!


End file.
